


Family Planning

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not like Melinda and Victoria have been planning this for weeks with everything looked after and every option picked out carefully. so why won't Victoria just calm down already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

_Tap_  
 _Tap_  
 _Tap_  
  Melinda raised an eyebrow as she watched her wife pace the waiting room while her fingers tapped impatiently against her phone screen.

  
  "Are you sure about this?" She kept her voice calm and continued to watch Victoria pace the room as she closed the blood she was reading "I'm not sure a Nick Fury Jt is what this world is ready for"

"Technically we already have a Nick Fury Jr"

  
  "I'm not really sure if that make's me feel much better" Victoria stopped in her tracks and glared over at her wife "sorry, just trying to lighten the mood so you won't shoot the next nurse who walks in because they're late"

  
    "I'm not going to sh...just in the leg?"

  
  "I'm not explaining that to Fury. Not only will we end up with permanent desk duty, but we'll have to go with plan B"

  
  "I am not asking Barton. I refuse to have a Barton terror to add to this world"

  
"You love Conner and Leila"

  
  "They have Laura DNA. Her DNA automatically make's anyone an Angel. However, Barton's DNA with mine would create a monster"

  
  "That's probably true. Which is why you need to relax and wait. The less people you injure the quicker we get this over and done with"

 

"I want this to be done now"

  
  "Sorry" Melinda smiled as she watched Victoria starting to pace again as the door to the waiting room opened and a nurse walked in.

  
"Mrs. Hand?" She looked over and them and Smiled "we're ready for you"

  
"Ok, time to go" Victoria took a deep breath "Chinese for dinner tonight?"

  
"I'm already here babe"

  
"Shut up" A smile pulled at Victoria's lips "Chinese food"

  
"What, you didn't enjoy last nights dinner on the couch?" 

  
"I hate you Melinda" she laughed, following he nurse to the door "see you soon Gorgeous"

  
"I'll be waiting" she leaned back in her chair and watched her wife go, opening her book up again and continuing to read as she waited.  
\--------  
  
Hearing the door sliding open a few hours later Melinda cracked an eye open slowly and smirked when she saw Victoria walking back into the waiting room

  "Welcome back gorgeous" she pushed herself up to her feet carfully and held her arms out towards her wife "how did it go?"

  
"It went...alright" A smile tugged at her lips "I..."

  
"What is it babe?"

  
"I..." She held her arms open and smile lIt worked Melinda, everything worked"

Letting the information sink in Melinda smiled slowly "you mean..."

  
"It's official Mel. I'm pregnant" biting her lip Melinda smiled at the news, laughing when Victoria pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Everything worked" she continued as they hugged "absolutely everything"

  
"Looks like there will be a Nick Fury Jr running around the halls after all"

  
    "Nick Fury Jr Jr... God help us all" They laughed together, pulling Each other close and kissing.


End file.
